


Sometimes it hurts but you can't feel

by freezingstarsandroses



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingstarsandroses/pseuds/freezingstarsandroses
Summary: Chilton tells Hannibal he loves him and tries to process his rejection from Hannibal.





	Sometimes it hurts but you can't feel

"I love you"

It was as if it was quite literally a death sentence. Chilton knew it was true and yet knew he should of taken back those words as soon as he said them.

Hannibal said nothing.

He seemed to only watch him momentarily.

Chilton felt his sunset, his mind go, and began revaluating everything.

Hannibal, in his Tweed suit clearily didn't give not a single fuck about Chilton. Which was fine right!? There was someone out there for Chilton...right?

And for once he finally accepted that he didn't believe it himself. He inhaled. That was it. Clearly Chilton was an unlovable, misfit, who subconsciously ruined his life in the name of wanting love from Hannibal. Ouch. How would he reconcile with the decisions he had made. There was no choice but to move forward. 

Because shit haooens. How? He did not know. For Chilton did surprisingly have a life goals and dreams and he at some point stop putting himself first. And crumbled like an dry oatmeal raisin cookie until there was nearly nothing left.

No friends. Barely any survival. He was on his last "loan"... He hated what he did now 

The moments became more agonizing. But Chilton knew the pain couldn't last...did he even feel anymore? 

Chilton knew it was the wrong time but felt as if he needed to say it, for the sake of the past him and how he felt about Hannibal. Chilton didn't know why but he considered all this time that he had cared and pined over Hannibal. All this time he was trying to say with his actions how he truly felt. 

But alas, as Hannibal walked through the door and led Chilton out of his office and bid him adu and reinstated that they'd meet at their usual appointment time. 

Chilton realized that was it. He questioned himself and decided that he didn't mean it if he did not love him back or would rather ignore him. No Chilton didn't mean it. He didn't mean it at all.

And that was that. 

\-----


End file.
